The sentient inside
by skylynxprime19
Summary: The all sparks life cycle is different then all others. She can move herself from one form to the next. It was when she was sent off world and moved herself from the cube to a younge newborn child that life got a bit stured up. Amelia Donovun an adopted younge girl joined the military after her parents death and ended up with lennox's team. She meets the autobots along with Sam a
1. Prologue

It was centuries ago that my world was once at peace. My creations never at war. Sparkling's held in their creator's arms as their siblings played happily nearby. Decepticon's and Autobot's weren't in existences. Then year's later one of my creations was corrupted by evil. It was then that the war was started and the factions made. A young mech named Orion Pax then became Optimus Prime and the corrupted one became Megatron. They fought endlessly till all of Cybertron was a waste land. A dead planet. It was then the Autobot's gave up hope of my protection and sent me off world. It was when I landed upon a planet known as earth that I knew I had to choose a new form.

It was after years of being experimented on that I took the form of a new born human child. She was Innocent. She not yet knew the dangers of which I should not have put her in. Though she would learn and grown to become strong. Her name to me was Silverspark but to the humans it was Amelia. A young girl given up by her born parents to an orphanage in the town of Tranquility, Nevada. It was years later when we turned four that we were adopted into a family. I believe their names were Savannah and Jackson Donovan. Those two were wonderful humans they raised us and treated us well.

It was when we turn seventeen that it happened. A car accident that took their lives. It was saddening to us both to see such lives lost but we pushed through it Finished the educational academy called High school and moved onto what humans called college. We then got a degree in Engineering and technology and then joined the military. And this... this is where the story begins. 


	2. Chapter 1

The sound of helicopter blades could be heard from miles away as the group of military personnel began their travels to the Qatar base. There was chatter going on as they went. A young man by the name of Fig began talking of his mother's cooking. (Why he still lives with his mother don't ask me)

"Fig for the last time I am not going to your mother's house." Robert Epps said to Fig in slight irritation. It was throughout the whole trip the man was talking about food making the others quite hungry.

"Bobby! Bobby! Come on alligator has the most succulent meet." Fig said trying to change Epps mind about his mother's cooking. Then went off in a Spanish rant that none Other than Amelia could understand though that was only because the all spark gave her the knowledge to do so.

"Fig quiet down they don't understand ya Spanish rants speak English." She said to him and he huphed.

"Man why you got to ruin it for me. It's my heritage and all." Then he went off on another Spanish rant and they all sighed till Captain William Lennox interrupted him.

"Fig how many times do we have to tell ya? I mean speak English man." He said and Fig huphed yet again. (He does a lot of that don't he)

"Remember the good ole days. A good football game. A cold hotdog and a flat beer." Donnelly said and they all seemed to sigh.

"Yeah miss those days." Amelia said with a sigh. Her and Donnelly go way back they were and still are inseparable. Their parents always thought they would marry, it drove the two mad but they learned to ignore their parents trying to put them together. There was a round of agreements on the helicopter till Fig interrupted it.

"What about you Cap what's your perfect day?" He asked and Lennox got this dreamy look upon his face and Amelia giggled.

"I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." He had said and everyone awed.

"Ah shut up." He said and then they all turned to Amelia.

"Well what about you Donovan?" They asked and she smiled.

"Usually it would be me and my best bud here playing football with some ole high school friends out in the old abandoned park. Though I have to say. I do miss those flat beers." She said and a few of them laughed.

"I don't." Lennox said and Amelia laughed along with a few others. It was a few more hours later that the little group of camo wearing militarians got off the helicopter and joined the others.

"It ya got balls meet me on the court." Amelia heard and smirked.

"I'm in." She said and Epps laughed.

"Alright let's go." He said and they went off to play basketball with a few others. To Epps dismay Amelia's team won.

"Damn girl you got skills." He said and she smiled.

"Well I was team varsity captain in high school." Amelia said and he groaned.

"No wonder I just got my ass kicked." He said and she laughed.

"I could kick your ass at many things but let's keep it at basketball ay." She said and he laughed.

"Come on old man we got people to socialize with." She said and he sighed.

"If I have to." He said and she laughed.

"Come on." She said and they walked off and found Lennox in the tech tent talking with Sarah his wife.

"Hi Sarah!" They both yelled and Lennox rolled his eyes as Sarah laughed and greeted them back. After socializing for a while they got a call from Will to suit up and head to the main landing pad.

"What ya thinks going on Rob?" Amelia asked only to be answered by a voice in her head she knew too well.

~Black out and Scorpanook are near Silverspark be brave and follow your team do not expose yourself. You must live to find those we seek~

Amelia smiled. It has been a while since she heard that voice. Then her smile turned to a frown when she realized what was said and began cursing silently in Cybertronian.

~Thank you mother for the warning I will listen to what you speak. ~

Amelia replied and ran with Epps to the landing pad. This would be a long night.

~*~Meanwhile in Nevada ~*~

"Are you Samuel James Witwicky descendent of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asked the small human male. It would seem he feared them yet he has not ran yet. It gave the Prime a bit of curiosity of humans and how truly brave they can be.

"Y...Yeah." Sam said as the human female whispered something to him. The Prime cared not to listen to what she spoke.

"My designation is Optimus prime and we are Autonomic robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron." He said. Then Ratchet decided it would be best to give them a shortened version of what to call them.

"But you may call us Autobot's for short." Ratchet said and the female human stepped forward.

"Why are you here?" She asked and the Prime took it upon himself to explain.

"We are here in search of the all spark. The force of which gives our species life." He said then turned on his holographic projector to show of what he explained.

"The combat was fierce and endured for centuries. In the beginning I fought alongside one of whom I consider a brother. But in war ideals can be corrupted and it was thus that Megatron lost his way. He joined the faction of the Decepticon's and it was those who opposed him that lost their lives. We had sent the all spark off planet for her safety, but it has seemed that it was a failed attempt. She landed here on earth were Megatron followed her. He crashed somewhere in the Antarctic where Archibald Witwicky found him." Sam interrupted Optimus.

"My grandfather." He said and Optimus nodded and went on.

"Yes. Your grandfather somehow activated Megatron's navigation system. The coordinates to the all spark were then imbedded into his glasses." Optimus paused and stood to his full height at the same time as he turned off the hologram.

"You Samuel Witwicky hold the key to earth's survival." Optimus said and he could tell that telling this to the human put a lot of pressure on his shoulders.

"You better have those glasses." The female said and Samuel nodded got back into Bumblebee's alt-mode and the Autobot's followed him to his home where they proceeded to accidentally destroy the back yard and look for the glasses.

~*~ back in Qatar~*~

"Move it Cap we got to run." Epps yelled to Amelia who was running like her life depended on it. Which it did of course with black out destroying the damn base and all.

"I'm running about as fast as I can Epps don't push me." She said and pushed her legs faster not bothering to put into account how much pain she was in from an explosion that took place not even five feet from her. The trajectory of the blast sent her about a foot back but somehow she was able to get up and run for it with her team. She turned and began firing at black out as she ran only to find regular bullets don't do shit.

"Fuck it." She grumbled and just ran to where Lennox was with the rest of the team. They all jumped into a semi unharmed tank and busted their asses' out of the area. Once far enough away they got out noticing the sun rising up. Epps and Lennox were talking about the shield the Cybertronian had while Amelia was having a discussion with the all spark in her head.

~Have you any clue how they found us mother. ~

She asked and she felt the all spark sigh.

~It would seem he found your spark signature. I would suggest finding a way to block it.~

The all spark replied and Amelia nodded.

~I will need material to build an energy blocker though it must be unnoticeable like a piece of jewelry. ~

She replied then turned to Lennox as he spoke to the civilian boy with them.

"Where do you live?" (Forgot the kids name) Lennox asked and the boy pointed pasted the mountain and Amelia sighed.

"Well then. We better get a move on." She said and the others nodded and began walking with her, Lennox, and the kid in front of the group. Once at the tower the group of militarians (is that even a word militarians well if not it is now) took a break to get a drink and to cool off. Amelia was standing with Donnelly talking softly with him when she heard Epps scream and start shooting she ran over to him joining in as Scorpanook moved over to her best friend.

"Oh no no. Donnelly look out!" She screamed but it was too late Scorpanook stabbed his stinger straight through Donnelly's chest killing him instantly. It broke her heart to see that but mourning would have to wait. The rest of the team along with her made a run for it straight to the little village as Lennox and Amelia were yelling orders.

"Fig cover the rear!" He yelled at the same time that Amelia told Epps the same thing. Lennox and Amelia shared a look and knew they were thinking the same thing this is way worse than they both thought.

"Papa! Papa! Papa!" She heard the boy yelling as people began to panic. A man who looked to be around his late forties came out of a sand colored building and ran to the kid and sighed in relief.

"Do you have a cellphone?" Lennox asked the man and he gave him a confused look. Amelia sighed and stepped in.

"We need a telephone." She said and the guy nodded and ran off to grab his cell phone and handed it to Will who gave her a funny look as they both ran off to help the others. After Lennox ended up awkwardly feeling up Epps for a credit card they finally got a hold of the pentagon and called in an air strike. Which didn't do shit.

"Epps!" Amelia yelled and he turned his head to her sharply then went back to shooting showing he was listening.

"Use sabot rounds!" She yelled to him and he nodded giving the command in which it was then successful in blowing off Scorpanook tail.

"Take that bitch!" She yelled and then began to look around.

"Where's Fig?" She asked and turned at the sound of a pained cry.

"Fig!" Her and a few others yelled and ran towards him. It turned out he was caught in one of the blasts from the air strike and was severely injured.

"Epps call for medical Evac ASAP." She said and he did as told and once they arrived he waved them down in which they landed and took the surviving team home. It definitely was a long night. 


	3. Chapter 2

Amelia sighed as she finally got a chance to sit down and rest her legs. It was a long run and she was exhausted but she was more worried about Fig then her own sleep.

"Lennox. Have you heard about Fig yet?" She asked and he shook his head no.

"They will get us when they are sure he is fine Donavan till then just rest we should be back to America soon." He said and she nodded though she knew rest was not something she would get till she heard about her friends condition.

"He'll be fine Amy trust me. That man is one tough guy." Epps told her and she sighed and closed her eyes.

"I know though I can't help but to worry. We already lost Donnelly and everyone else. It wouldn't be right to lose him too." She said and he threw his arm around her shoulder pulling her to his side.

"He will be fine." He reassured her again and she nodded laying her head upon his shoulder and closing her eyes. She would attempt to get some rest while praying to whatever god was listening that Fig would pull through.

~*~ meanwhile in Nevada~*~

"You ass holes are in trouble now. Gentlemen I would like to introduce you to a good friend of mine. Meet Optimus Prime." Sam said and smirked smugly at the two agents in the front seat.

"Taking the children was a bad move. Autobot's relieve them of their weapons." Optimus Commanded with little emotion being heard in his deep voice.

"Alright I like how you were able to put us down without killing us and all." The agent by the name of Simmons spoke up and Optimus kneeled down to be at eye level with him.

"You seem not afraid why is this. Did you have knowledge of our arrival?" Optimus asked and Simmons cleared his throat in nervousness.

"There are S- Seven protocols. I cannot communicate with you unless it is to tell you I cannot communicate with you." Simmons said and Optimus growled.

"Get out of the vehicle." He said and Simmons looked at him oddly.

"Me?" He asked and Optimus narrowed his Optics at the older human.

"NOW!" He roared causing the teens along with the others to jumper about a foot in the air.

"Okay out the car move it. See we're getting out of the car just like you asked." Simmons said his nervousness taking toll on him as he began to blabber on. Mikaela undid the cuffs on her and Sam and then they both turned to the blabbering agent.

"What is Sector Seven? Where are my parents?" Sam asked and Simmons snorted.

"I'm the one who asks questions around here not you kid." He said and then there was a click and a small coke can flew out of Bumblebees nether regions and hit Simmons in the back of the head. He then proceeded to lubricate on the man.

"Ah! Get it to stop ay." Simmons said and Optimus sighed though you could plainly see the amusement in his eyes.

"Bumblebee quit lubricating on the man." He said and bee shut his port and shrugged.

"Alright big shot take it off." Mikaela said and Simmons gave her an odd look.

"What?" He said and she huphed.

"You heard me take it off. Your cloths. All of them." She said and he growled.

"What for?!" He exclaimed and she smirked.

"For threatening my dad." She said and He sighed but began to do as told.

"This is the beginning of the end of your life girl. You are a criminal. It's in your blood." He said and she snorted while Sam rolled his eyes.

"Where is Sector Seven?" Sam asked yet again and Simmons laughed humorlessly.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" He said as the two teens with the help of a few Autobot's began to hand cuff the agents together and Simmons to a pole.

"I will hunt you down." Simmons said and his laky repeated what he said.

"With no remorse." Yet again his laky repeated what he said. Then the two began to talk and the laky pulled out a cell phone.

"Optimus we got company." Ironhide yelled and slammed his cannon into the ground causing a shock wave to run through the ground popping the tires of the SUV's on their way to the Autobot's location.

"Autobot's fall back!" Optimus exclaimed and took the two teens with him and ran. Of course he was careful not to step on any humans or their vehicles. He then pulled himself up under a bridge and hid there as the helicopters passed under them. It was when the second helicopter passed under them that the children fell. Optimus tried to catch them with his foot but since they were squishy humans they bounced off and continued their free fall. Well until Bumblebee transformed and caught them exposing his hiding spot and getting him and the two young teens caught by the government officials.

"Miss me?" Simmons asked and Sam glared at him as he passed. This was inhuman in Sam's book and he would try to right it even if it costed him his life.

~*~ back with Amelia~*~

Amelia and her team were just released from the helicopter when a man in a dark suit came running towards them.

"Lennox. Donavan. You and your team need to come with us." The man said then took their bags and ran towards a black SUV.

"Well this should be interesting aye Will." Amelia said and he shrugged.

"Maybe." He said and they followed the man to the vehicle and left the base. It was a few hours later that they showed up at the hoover dam and Amelia felt the All sparks fear spike.

~What's wrong mother? ~

Amelia asked the all spark and got the image of a cube and Megatron in stasis.

"Slag." She whispered and ran her hand down her face.

"What's wrong girly?" Epps asked since he was standing right next to her when she whispered said word.

"I have a bad feeling about this Rob." She said and he nodded.

"You and me both Amy. You and me both." That is when the secretary of defense started walking towards them. Amelia stood up straight at attention and took in a big breath and let it out with a command.

"SQUAD! ATTENTION! PRESENT ARMS!" She bellowed and they stood tall and instantly became serious.

"At ease soldiers." Secretary Keller said and they then sighed in relief and looked up at him as he began to yet again speak.

"You have done well. I congratulate you on the semi safe return." He said and began to go on about the sabot round idea and what they were dealing with. Not that he actually knew what they were. Though Amelia did and she nor the all spark were happy about it. Once the secretary was finished with his speech Lennox decided to speak up.

"But sir, what about the war ships?" He asked and Keller nodded to him.

"They have a significant amount of sabot rounds in case another attack occurs." He said and the all seemed to relax a bit. Lennox nodded and then they all were dismissed. She turned to talk to Fig only to see one kid she instantly recognized as her neighbor.

"Samuel!" She bellowed and he flashed around and gave a sigh of relief.

~He knows of the Autobot's and Decepticon's. So does the girl. They can take us to Optimus Prime. ~

The all spark encouraged and Amelia smiled. At least there was one person she can count on.

"Amy you're alive." He said and she nodded.

"It's going to take more than two Decepticon's to kill me off kiddo." She said and he and Mikaela gasped.

"You know." Sam asked and she nodded.

"All will be explained later but for now let us follow the ass hat tour guides." She said and Sam snorted but did as told.

~*~with the Autobot's~*~

"Fire it up Prime." Jazz said and Optimus sighed.

"I hope this works." He said then shined his holographic light upon the lenses of the glasses and the location of the All sparks old form Showed in front of them. Once Optimus got the location Ratchet spoke up.

"We must move I feel the Decepticon's are converging." He said and Optimus nodded.

"If all else fails and we cannot protect the cube. I shall push it into my chest." He said in which caused an uproar.

"That is suicide." Ironhide said and Ratchet huphed.

"That would destroy you both." He said and Optimus sighed.

"It was an honor working with you all. Autobot's roll out." He ordered and Jazz jumped off the building with the others.

"We Rollin." He said and they headed out towards the hoover damn.

~*~back with Amelia~*~

"Okay so here is the deal you all have had contact with the NBE's." Simmons said and Amelia sighed.

~Why are humans so odd? ~

She asked the all spark and got only a mental shrug in reply.

"What's a NBE?" Epps asked.

"No biological extraterrestrial. Get in with the acronyms." Simmons said and Amelia huphed.

"Like any of us knew what that meant." She said and got a glare in return.

"Women should be silent not heard." Simmons said and Amelia growled and the all spark didn't seem to be happy about that comment either.

"Yeah well women have just as much rights as men do so why don't you shove that comment up your..." Lennox interrupted her and covered her mouth.

"Okay that's enough. You quiet insulting my team." Lennox said and Simmons just looked smug like over to Amelia in which she growled at him and went to lung at him only for Lennox and Epps to hold her back.

"I will kick your ass to mars and back if you don't get that damn look off your face ass hole." She growled and he must have saw something in her eyes because he paled and turned away from her.

"Amelia calm down. Your eyes are red." Lennox told her and She took a few deep breathes and sighed as she felt most of her frustration leave.

"Better?" Epps asked and she nodded. Epps, Lennox, and Donnelly were the only three that knew about her powers. Though now that Donnelly was dead it was just Lennox and Epps. They both knew to keep their mouths shut about it too.

"Yes." She said and they began to follow the others to another area.

"What you are about to see is classified." He said and Amelia snorted softly earning a disapproving look from Will and a covered up laugh from Epps. When they walked into the room Amelia gasped and took a few steps back.

"What's wrong?" Will asked seeing the raw fear in her eyes.

"Megatron." Amelia said and Epps and Lennox instantly stepped in front of her blocking her from the view of the stasis locked decepticon leader.

"This is NBE-1..." Banacheck said as he went on to explain how they found him and brought him here.

"Uh Sir I don't mean to tell you what to know and all but that's Megatron." Amelia said and Sam nodded. Simmons then went on to explain more and called the big harbinger of doom NBE-1 yet again.

"He is the leader of the Decepticon's, which are a bunch of evil red eyed giant cybertronian's who only wish to conquer and destroy. This here is their leader Megatron he is the big harbinger of doom who wishes to take the cube called the all spark and use human technology to take over our world." Amelia said and Sam looked at her shocked then turned to the men with a raised eyebrow.

"Are you sure little lady." Simmons asked and she sighed.

"Yes and I'm not little." She said with a huff then Sam spoke up.

"You two know where it is don't you?" He asked and Banacheck sighed.

"Follow me." He said and we ended up in another room where scientists were messing with a giant cube also known as the all sparks old form. Which still had some power in for future reasons.

"This cube was founded by the first seven back in the 1900's. They figured out it was alien by the same markings on the NBE-1. President Hoover built this damn around it to hide its signature from other alien species around the globe." Banacheck said and then a blond woman with an Australian accent spoke up.

"When you say energy what kind do you mean?" She asked and Amelia can feel the all sparks nervousness. Amelia sent peace and calm down the bond the two shared and carried on following her team to the next room.

"Hurry up they have to lock us in." Banacheck said and Amelia rolled her eyes and joined Lennox in the back of the room.

"What it's like Freddy Kruger been up in here." Epps said and then a man walked up to his side and chuckled.

"Nah man Freddy got three claws man. That's wolverine...get it wolverine." He said moving his hands in a clawing motion as he got blank looks from the others.

"That's really funny." Simmons said blankly and turned back to the others with the controller in his hand.

"We are about to take the energy from the cube and funnel it straight to that box. Anyone got any electronics. Phone, pager, something." Simmons said and Amelia pulled out her HTC-1 and handed it over. Simmons put it in the box and stepped back then clicked the button. A bright light showed zapping her poor phone. The light then disappeared and in its place was a small sparkling scared for its life.

"That's freaky." The Australian woman said and Simmons chuckled.

"Like the deadly energizer bunny right." he said and the little sparkling began shooting at the glass and Simmons sighed.

"Man its breaking the box." He said and was about to press the button but Amelia growled loudly and he instantly stopped.

"You press that button and I will end you?" She snarled as she opened the box and put her hand in there with the little bot.

"It is alright darling come here I won't let the others hurt you. I promise." She said and the bot seem to hesitate only for a moment before crawling into her hands.

"Momma?" She asked and Amelia smiled.

"Of course dear spark." She said and the little one seemed to smile and nuzzle into Amelia's chest as the others looked at her shocked.

"What I'm good with kids." She said and Will shook his head and chuckled. Sadly that was when the whole building shook ending the moment and scaring the little sparkling in her hands. She whimpered and began to cry and Amelia held her to her chest and began to hum a little song as Will began to drag her to the arms room.

"500 millimeter sabot rounds on the middle table." Simmons yelled as they all began to set up their weapons. Amelia was the first to finish and heard arguing behind her and sighed. Her little sparkling began to yet again cry and Amelia felt something in her snap and she slammed Simmons onto the hood of a jeep nearby.

"Take him to his car." She growled and he huphed.

"Lower your weapons missy. There is an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me." He said and she growled at him.

"We didn't ask to be here." Lennox said and the others agreed.

"I order you under S-seven jurisdiction..."Simmons was interrupted at that moment in time.

"S-seven don't exist." Epps said and Amelia smirked.

"That's right and we don't take orders from people who don't exist." She said and Simmons gulped.

"I'm going to count to five." He said and Amelia growled.

"Well I'm going to count to three." She said pointing her hand gun at his chest and his eyes seemed to widen comically. The little sparkling giggled next to Simmons head and Amelia smiled at her.

"Simmons." John said and the young agent turned to the secretary with a questioning look.

"I would do as she says these soldiers don't take no for an answer." He said and Amelia smirked when Simmons gave in.

"Alright fine you want to put the fate of the world in the hands of the kids Camaro that's cool." Simmons said and Amelia let him up and put her gun away. Her sparkling then jumped into her hands and they followed the agent down the hall to Bumblebee.

"I should name you huh?" Amelia asked the small bot and she nodded. Amelia then began to try and think up names as she went then the all spark decided to help.

~How about Electra. ~

She said and Amelia smiled.

"How does Electra sound to you?" She asked and the Sparkling squealed in excitement. Amelia laughed only to frown at the sound of a bot screaming in pain.

"I need you to transform Electra please." She said and the little bot nodded and shifted back into the Silver HTC-1 and Amelia put her back in her pocket and ran into the room in a rage and began kicking the crap out of any scientist that dared harm her child. (A/N: The all sparks children are Amelia's children)

"Stop! You're hurting him!" She heard Sam yell and snarled at the scientists as they continued to spray her child with CO2. Finally the scientists stopped when Banacheck told them to and she stood in front of Bumblebee protectively her hands glowing with the all spark energy.

"Stay away from my children!" She roared out and the scientists backed away from her slowly as Bumblebee began to sit up and point his cannon at the humans.

"Amelia calm down. No one is going to hurt him alright. It's going to be okay." Lennox said as he stepped forward but she snarled at him baring her teeth. She felt a finger on her back and turned her head for only a second and then heard a gunshot then felt pain. She gasped and turned to find one of the scientists holding a gun. Her knees gave out and she fell into Bumblebee's servo. He picked her up and held a cannon out pointed at the scientist as Sam tried to calm him down telling him that the cube was in the other room.

~Tell him to head to my old form. Once he touches it I can get some of its energy to heal you~

All spark said to her and Amelia opened her mouth to speak only to cough up blood. That bullet must have hit something serious.

"Bumble. Bee." She gasped out and he turned his head down to her.

"The...cube." She said and he nodded and urgently followed Sam out of there with the others following and went into the room with the cube. Bumblebee set her down and Lennox ran over and dropped to his knees next to her and put pressure on her wound.

"Don't you dare die on me Donavan. You stay awake." He said and she nodded. Then her little Sparkling crawled out of her pocket and crawled to her chest.

"Momma okay?" She asked and Amelia smiled softly at her little one.

"Momma will be." She said and little Electra began to whimper and curled up on Amelia's chest listening to her spark beat slowing. The sparkling began to cry as Amelia began to get weaker and weaker till Bee finally touched the cube and a zap of the cubes power slammed into Amelia and She cried out as it healed her as her body painfully pushed out the bullet then healed itself.

"Momma!" She heard her little one cry and groaned.

"Let's not do that again huh." She said and Lennox sighed in relief and helped her up.

"Message from the captain...let's get to it." Bee said and Lennox nodded.

"Bumblebee's right it ain't safe here with Megatron in the next room over. Mission City is 22 miles out. We can head there and hide the cube in military hands." He said while Amelia was trying to calm down her crying sparkling. Bumblebee walked over and kneeled down next to her and laid his hand down in front of her. She hopped on and he raised to his full height and smiled at her. She then felt something in her head ping and then a message scrawled across her vision saying something along the lines of, 'message from autobot Bumblebee.' She opened it and sighed sadly at what it said.

:: The cube is not the all spark anymore is it? ::-Bumblebee

It said and she shook her head no and send a message back.

:: No it is not. I am, but the Decepticon's do not know that as of yet and I wish to keep it that way. The cube still has some energy in it. We wish to keep their thoughts on the cube and not Me.:-Silverspark

Bumblebee nodded to her and softly stroked the sparkling's helm which calmed her down immensely causing her to purr. Amelia laughed softly and smiled at Bumblebee.

"How good are you with sparkling's Bee?" She asked softly as the others continued to talk.

"Great...What's...her...name?" He asked through the radio and Amelia smiled at the now cell phone transformed sparkling.

"Electra." She said and he nodded.

"Pretty...name...little lady." He said and Amelia laughed as she put the sparkling in her pocket.

"I agree. It was the all sparks idea to name her that." She said softly and he nodded, sat her on the ground, and shifted into his car mode.

"Hop in...ma'am." Bee said and Amelia looked to Lennox who nodded.

"Donavan, Sam, and Mikaela go with Bumblebee. Heaven knows what will happen if we keep Amelia from her children." He grumbled the last part which caused her to laugh.

"Oh shut up." She said and got in the driver seat of Bumblebee to the disappointment of Sam who was stuck in the back with the cube.

"Let's hit the road Bee." Amelia said and got a bleep in reply and Bumblebee pulled out of the dam just as Megatron awoke fully. A few minutes after they got down the road the others showed.

"Look there's Optimus and the others." Sam said and Amelia smiled and connected to Optimus's spark to send him a message.

:: The all spark is safe within me. The cube is only a decoy. My human name is Amelia Donavan but my true designation is Silverspark. The rest shall be explain later but for now we must get to Mission City. You must trust in me Prime. :-Silverspark

I sent to him and awaited his reply as we drove on.

:: Trust is not give Silverspark. It is earned:-Optimus Prime

He sent in reply and Amelia sighed sadly.

:: Then I will earn your trust the only way I can by protecting those I have lived with for so long. I trust you Prime. Let us hope I get it in return someday. ::- Silverspark

She sent to him then cut herself off from his spark and stepped out of Bumblebee just as they stopped.

~touch the cube Silverspark. I believe it is time you received a gift from me. ~

The all spark said and Amelia nodded and went to move towards the all spark only to Spot a decepticon.

"It's Starscream." she said while standing next to a black truck With a Cybertronian signature. Amelia then turned towards the others to warn them when the black truck beat her to it.

"IT'S STARSCREAM!" He bellowed out and Amelia began calling off orders.

"Get back! Get in position! Move! Move!" She yelled along with Lennox who was yelling his own orders. Then there was an explosion and she was sent flying back and slammed into somebots leg and then hit the ground. She groaned as she pushed herself up and sighed as she got to her feet.

"Gonna feel that in the morning." She grumbled and began shouting orders again and ran out and began defending her planet with the others.

"Donavan come here!" She heard Lennox yell and she ran over to him and nodded.

"What's up?" She asked and He sighed.

"I can't leave the others and the kid refuses to do it." He said and she gave him a confused look.

"Take this flare and the all spark and get to that building over there. Set the flare and signal the chopper. They will take you and the cube out of here." He said and she nodded.

"Gotchya." She said and took both things he handed her and felt a zap run through her once she touched the cube and sighed.

"Lennox!" She yelled and he turned to her.

"Be safe." She said and he chuckled and saluted her. She returned it and he ran off guns a blazing right back into battle. She then began to run and send out an all comm while doing so.

:: need cover fire. I have to get the all spark into military hands. Anybot free to shoot at some cons or are all yawl busy at the moment.:: -Silverspark

She sent out then the neon yellow bot along with the black one showed up at her sides as she was running and shooting.

"You rang for cover." The big black one teased and Amelia laughed.

"Thanks big guy I owe ya both one." She said and then she ran smack dab straight into a parked car and groaned as she got back up and growled.

"Who the hell put that... oh never mind." She grumbled and began running again while the big black bot was trying not to laugh at her. That sadly was when Starscream landed in front of her. She growled as He damaged her Autobot's.

"How dare you!" She roared and pulled out her gun and shot him multiple times in his face then his chest. After extracting her revenge she made a run for it to the building. It was then that she found Jazz's body and became enraged. She would end the leader of the Decepticon's for that. She snarled and continued on her way to the building instantly noticing Megatron on her tail. Boy did this suck. 


	4. Chapter 3

"Give me the cube Femme." Megatron yelled and Amelia growled.

"Over my dead body ya damn metal aft." She yelled and pushed her little human legs faster towards the building knowing she only pissed him off.

"That can be arranged." He said and Amelia huphed. What an ass hole. She finally got to the top of the building and put the plan to action. She hit the flare on the statue and waved it around knowing the military personnel in the helicopter would see it. She was just handing over the cube when Starscream shot a missile towards them.

"Look out!" She yelled and jumped away from the explosion with the cube in her hands still. That was when Megatron busted through the roof in rage and began looking for her. As brave as she thought she would be at this point. She was fuckin scared for her life.

"Is it bravery or cowardness that controls you human?" Megatron said then continued to speak on.

"If you give me the cube now I will let you live as my human pet." He said and she could feel her fear spike.

~Do not fear my child the gift I gave you will be soon revealed. ~

All spark said and she nodded to herself.

"Not only no but fuckin hell no." She said and then let go of the statue knowing that this is what the all spark meant when a bright light encircled her and she began to change. When she landed the light disappeared to show a beautiful Silver and blue femme with bright gold eyes.

"Amelia?" She turned her head and found Sam standing there next to Optimus. She nodded and handed him the cube then stood to her full height which was about an inch shorter then Optimus.

(A/N: In Cybertronian form She goes by Silverspark. In human form she goes by Amelia. Though She's gonna be in Cybertronian mode for most of the story.)

"Ready for a fight Prime cause we got one coming for us and in this form Sam, Its Silverspark." She said and turned around with her twin blades out and her battle mask in place just as Megatron landed in front of them.

"It would seem that you were never a human after all." Megatron said and Silverspark snorted.

"Pulease human is so outta style." She said and then attack. She was doing well for a while beating the scrap outta Megatron till Starscream joined and blasted her into the building behind her.

"Yeah that's gonna leave a bruise." She grumbled and stood up from the ruble and began kicking the shit outta Starscream whereas Optimus was battling Megatron. It was when she heard a yell of pain that she turned her head for just a second to find Sam shoved the cube into Megatron's chest. That was her mistake because it gave Starscream took the chance to stab her in the stomach and then fly off. She laid her servo over the wound and watched as the energon in her system flowed from between her digits. Her knees gave out from under her and she felt someone catch her but did not know who.

"Ratchet!" She heard someone yell but she was too busy wondering if she could heal herself. She turned her head and found it was Optimus that caught her and yelled for ratchet who came running and instantly began working on her wound.

"You should be more *cough* worried about Jazz then me. Megatron ripped him in half." She said and Ratchet snorted.

"We tried to save him. We couldn't bring him back." He said then the all spark spoke to her.

~but we can~

Silverspark smiled at ratchet and spoke the words of the all spark.

"But I can." She said and he gave her an odd look.

"Not in this condition." Ratchet said and Silverspark huphed.

"Fine but I will soon doc bot and don't think I won't." She said weakly and he snorted.

"Why am I not surprised." He asked and she shrugged then winced.

"Yup definably gonna feel all this tomorrow. Lennox! I'm claiming medical leave!" She yelled and he laughed.

"Momma!" She heard and began looking around.

"Where's Electra." Silverspark asked then got the answer by a knocking on her chest plates.

"Oh." She said and popped open her chest plates and her sparkling chamber where her little one laid. She pulled her out and shut her chassis plating and held the little sparkling close.

"I'm alright little one. I hear Ratchet is the best medic it's just his bed side manners are a bit feared." Silverspark said and got hit in the head by a wrench.

"Ouch you bloody bastard. Da frag was that for." Silverspark growled and he chuckled.

"For the fun of it." He said and she growled.

"Momma who that?" Electra asked pointing to Optimus and Silverspark smiled.

"That my little dear spark is Optimus Prime leader of the Autobot's." She said and Electra gave a confused look.

"What an autobot?" She asked and Silverspark laughed softly.

"The Autobot's are good bots who protect those who need it and hopefully if they all will have us our new family." She said looking up at the Autobot's who all shrugged.

"Why the pit not. It might be nice having a femme on the team." Ironhide said and Ratchet sighed.

"I suppose it wouldn't be so bad for you to join us." He said though Silverspark could see his mouth twitching as if he were trying to hide a smile.

"Momma!" Was Bumblebee's reply and Silverspark smiled at him softly. Then we all turned to Optimus waiting for his answer.

"You have earned my trust. Welcome to the Autobot's Silverspark." He said and she smiled at him and to his surprised hugged him with a squeal. His optics comically widened causing the others to laugh.

"Oh calm down Prime it was just a hug." Silverspark said as she let go and laughed then flinched.

"Uh note to self don't do that." She groaned then Optimus stood up and with the help of ratchet they both helped up Silverspark.

"We have lost a comrade yet gained many more. We thank you for your bravery." Optimus said then Bumblebee spoke.

"Permission to speak sir." He said and Silverspark gaped at him causing him to chuckle.

"Permission granted old friend." Optimus said and Bee smiled.

"I wish to stay with the boy." He said and Silverspark gave him a sad smile. She already thought of him as her child. If he stayed with Sam she would barely get to see him. Yet she knew Sam would need protection just in case.

"If that is what he wants." Optimus said and looked down at Sam who smiled.

"Sure why not." He said and Bee chirped happily. Silverspark pulled away from ratchet and walked over to Bumblebee and removed the chains and wires from him. She saw his legs next to him and grabbed them both and began manually reattaching them to him every once in a while having to use her healing power on a few things but other than that was able to easily attach both legs to him in about a half hour. She laid her hands over both his legs and healed them to perfect condition then helped him up. She felt a little weak after that but was fine enough to stand but only with a bit of swaying. He moved around his legs and smiled at her. Then she smirked at him and softly laid her hand upon his neck and healed his voice modulator then pulled her hand away and her knees practically gave out.

"Momma!" She heard two voice's yell and sighed.

"Totally worth it." She said then passed out cold.

~*~at the hoover damn~*~

Amelia groaned as she woke up. It has been a few weeks since the attack at mission city and it seemed that ratchet took it upon himself to not let her do anything involving her powers since she healed Bumblebee.

"Can I leave now or do I have to stay in the med bay of doom for the rest of my life?" She asked and sat up and looked to her left where Ratchets holoform was taking her vitals and watching her every move. With a regretful sigh he released her from the med bay and with a squeal of happiness she fled the room and ran smack dab into Ironhide's leg.

"Okay you know what I think my life is now starting to revolve around Cybertronian legs. First the explosion from Starscreams missile sent me into Ratchets leg. Then I run into yours. What's next Optimus's? Bumblebee's?" She ranted and Ironhide chuckled.

"I see Ratchet has finally released you from his med bay of doom... uh I mean healing." He said as a wrench came flying out the door. Amelia laughed and shook her head.

"Yes he released me. Want to get me as far away from here as possible. As much as I love to spend time with dear ratchet... I hate hospitals." She said and he chuckled and picked her up and walked into the main room where a meeting was happening.

"Where is this Silverspark you speak of? I do not see her in the room with you." One council member said and Amelia sighed.

"That would be me ma'am." she said and jumped from Ironhide's hand and transformer into her femme form.

"I see and is it not true that you use to be human." She asked and Silverspark sighed.

"I was only part human Ma'am. The all spark resided in me. I am her host of sorts. I have access to her powers but only use them when absolutely necessary. Which speaking of powers anyone know where Ratchet put Jazz." Silverspark asked and Ironhide face palmed.

"What? It was just a question." She said confused. A few council members chuckled and she smiled at them.

"So does that basically make you their mother?" Another council member asked and Silverspark thought about that for a moment.

"In a way I guess it does. Though I do not replace their true carriers. The all spark created their sparks but I did not bore them nor did the all spark herself. There are only two of them that call me mother. Bumblebee and my own sparkling Electra." Silverspark said and the council member nodded then they went back to speaking to Prime about the treaty.

"Momma!" She heard two squeals and groaned.

"Speak of the devils." She said and then was glopped by the both of them.

"Oomph." she gasped as she hit the ground causing the base to shake.

"What just happened?" The female asked again and Silverspark groaned.

"Just tackled by my younglings Ma'am. I'm okay." Silverspark said and she heard laughter and huphed.

"You two off your mother we are in a very important meeting." Ironhide said and Silverspark sighed in relief as she could breathe again.

"Yes sir." They said in unison which caused Ironhide to humph.

"You alright there silver?" Ironhide asked and she groaned.

"Just peachy. I'm just gonna lay here a minute. Catch my breath ya know." She said and he chuckled and helped her up.

"Sure sure." He said and Silverspark leaned against him and sighed. After the battle was over her and Ironhide have been getting closer like siblings. Then it was back to talking about the treaty. Silverspark threw in a few ideas here and there but other than that she let Optimus do the talking. After the meeting Optimus walked over to her and looked her over.

"Are you sure you're alright I can take you back to Ratchet..." He said and she interrupted him.

"NO! Uh I mean I'm fine. I just really hate medical bays." She said and he chuckled.

"Very well then shall we go for a drive?" He asked and she smiled.

"I would love to. If I had an alt mode." She said then was interrupted by the all spark.

~If you just think of which one you want you can have it. ~

She said and then Silverspark smiled.

"Hold on one moment Optimus." She said and he gave her a confused look then figured out what she was doing. She then thought of a 2013 dodge ram 4x4 in blue with silver leather interior and shifted down to it.

"So what ya think?" Silverspark asked Optimus and he nodded.

"You look lovely." He said and she blushed a deep blue.

"T...thank you." She stuttered out and he chuckled.

"Shall we." He asked as he shifted down to his own alt mode.

"We shall." She said and they then left the base for a drive to get to know each other. 


	5. Chapter 4

go rest high on that mountain by vince gill

Chapter 4

Today was the day we decided to have a funeral for those lost in the mission city accident. I was to sing at this funneral not that I had a choice it was kinda forced.

I know your life on earth was troubled

And only you could know the pain

You weren't afraid to face the Devil

You were no stranger to the rain

" this servis is for the brave humans who faught along with us to save their planet. We honour them today with this wariors funneral."

Go rest high on that mountain

Son your work on earth is done

Go to Heaven a shoutin'

Love for the Father and the Son

"Rejoice in the reunion of families who have been lost for they are lost no more."

Oh, how we cried the day you left us

We gathered round your grave to grieve

Wish I could see the angels' faces

When they hear your sweet voice sing

"All those who have passed on will be remembered through out our sparks and hearts. For you may be lost but you will forever live in another life."

So go rest high on that mountain

Son, your work on earth is done

Go to Heaven a shoutin'

Love for the Father and the Son

"Brothers, sisters, Fathers, and mothers. Uncles and aunts neices and nephews. we honour you all as we speak today. live well in heaven."

So go rest high on that mountain

Son, your work on earth is done

Go to Heaven a shoutin'

Love for the Father and the Son

"We honour your spirits with love and you all will be missed dearly. By the name of Primus and god himself. Rest in peice brothers and sisters. for we will see you again soon."

Go to Heaven a shoutin'

Love for the Father and the Son

I looked down as I thought of all the humans lost in the battle of mission city. It wasnt right but it happened. i wish there was a way that i could of prevented it but it could not be done. It was their time and i could do no such thing as prevent it. so i say this one thing to all the humans, mechs, and femme's lost to the war we fight. rest in peace for you will all live on in our sparks. 


	6. Chapter 5

~dream sequence~

The sound of gun fire was everywhere as she ran to cover firing her own rifle at the enemy. They were back in Qatar at the SOCCENT Base.

"MOVE! TAKE COVER!" She heard yelled from all over but for some reason she couldn't move from her spot it was like she was paralyzed by the fear she felt pulsing throughout her spark.

"Donavan move!" She heard Lennox yell and snapped out of it as she ran for the tank they used to get away only to see all the dead men and woman around her. She felt the tears stream down her face as she saw one of her best friends killed by the giant being.

"Donavan!" She heard yelled yet again and ran for cover. Then the scene changed. They were by the phone tower with the well where Scorpanook attacked her men. She knew what happens here and could feel her fear rising and started yelling at them.

"Lennox! We got to move! That monster will come back and he's gonna kill Donnelly!" She yelled but it was like they didn't hear her. She began to panic as she saw Scorpanook coming closer.

"Donnelly! Run!" She yelled but he didn't hear her and was killed right in front of her and she began to cry and scream. That is when Scorpanook came after her.

"Your next fleshling." He said then all went black.

~end dream sequence~

Amelia awoke with a scream and practically fell off her bed in a panic. She heard the door Open and someone came running in. She groaned as she just laid there on the floor attempting to calm her rapidly beating spark.

"Silverspark are you well I heard you scream?" She looked over to See Optimus's holoform and smiled sadly.

"I'm alright just a nightmare. I will be fine." She said and he nodded and helped her up off the floor and pulled her into his arms to comfort her.

"You could have done nothing to save them." She sighed and buried her face in his chest as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"I know but there are times I wish I was able." She said softly and He pulled her away from him so she was at arm's length and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes.

"You will always be able but as I have learned you cannot save everybody." He said and she smiled sadly at him yet again.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She said and he chuckled and pulled her back into his arms and sighed.

"No I cannot." He said and she laughed into his chest. After a while of being in his arms she sighed.

"I need to get ready I have paper work to deal with and training to begin." She said and he nodded.

"Understood." He said and his holoform disappeared and she huphed and walked off to her bathroom to do her morning ritual then changed into her uniform. She then shifted to her Cybertronian form and left her room and walked to her office to do her paperwork. Sadly five minutes into it sunstreaker and sideswipe was dragged into her Office a neon pink Prowl right behind them. Amelia looked up and just about busted out laughing. Lucky for her, her training in the military was able to help her keep a straight face.

"So you two idiots painted Prowl Pink again?" She asked and Sunstreaker snorted.

"Nope he is totally neon green." Silverspark narrowed her eyes at sunstreaker and stood from her chair and got right into his face.

"I suggest you watch your tone Soldier." She snarled and he flinched back.

"Sorry all-spark." He said and she sighed.

"Do not call me that. My name is Silverspark I may be the host of all-spark but that does not mean I am her. Now I am putting you into the brig for a week then you are on cleaning duty is that clear." She said and they both nodded.

"Good. Now Prowl if you will take them to their normal cell I will have inferno and red alert down there soon." He nodded and left. She sighed as she sat back down in her seat and ran her servo down her face plates. She went back to her paperwork and after a while of typing away at her data pads she finally finished them and sending a com to red alert and inferno, she left for the training area.

"Hey Silver!" She heard yelled from behind her and turned around to find Ironhide coming towards her and she smiled.

"Hello hide how are you?" She asked tilting her head slightly and he chuckled.

"You heading towards the training room as well?" He asked and she nodded.

"Good want to spar with me." he asked and she smiled mischievously.

"Why not old mech surely I can whoop your aft." She said and he chuckled.

"Oh please, youngling you couldn't hurt a fly." He said using a human phrase. She snorted at him as they continued to playfully bicker all the way to the training room. They walked into the room just in time to see Optimus intentionally handing hound his ass in a spar. Just to embarrass her commanding officer she let out a wolf whistle and watched as the two mechs jumped apart real quick. Her and hide shared a look then busted out laughing.

"Oh man that was hilarious." she said laughing and hide was just laughing too hard to say anything.

"Was that necessary?" Optimus asked and she laughed.

"Totally." Silver said and he huphed.

"And the prime finally pouts." She said with a smirk and he rolled his Optics.

"Little lady that was cold." Hound said and she laughed.

"Hound there is something you should know about me." Silverspark said as she paused and walked over to him.

"And what is that lil lady." He said and She smiled evilly then grabbed his arm and easily flipped him onto his back and he groaned.

"I'm not always nice. And don't call me little lady I'm not that short." she said and walked off to begin the soldiers training with Ironhide which would then end with him and silver sparing and probably ending up in the med bay. 


	7. Chapter 6

And the med bay is exactly where we ended up with the injuries of missing limbs. I tell you this is how it always ends with us. We both get way to into it. Ironhide is missing a cannon his right servo and left leg. I was missing my left audio receptor my left servo my right leg and a bolt on my left hip. Trust me it was fun trying to get to the med bay.

"How do you two always end up like this after training? It is like a habit for you both." ratchet growled while fixing Ironhide whereas first aid was fixing me.

"Well to put it lightly we both get way too far into it and well this is the end result. Though I won I pinned him down with a missing leg and servo." I said earning a wrench to the helm with a loud clank.

"Doesn't matter if you won or lost this is beyond idiotic I shouldn't even be fixing you right now." he grumped as he finished with Ironhide and first aid finished welding the last wound on me.

"But I thought you loved us ratchet." I said laying my servo over my chest playfully then dodged another wrench.

"Your fixed now get outta my med bay both of you." He growled and we ran dodging wrenches the whole way out the door. Once far enough away from the med bay we both doubled over gaining back our breathe.

"We tell no one of this." We said at the same time.

"Deal." we both said again at the same time and shook hands then went our separate ways. I walked into my office to find Optimus looking at one of the data pads which happened to be a picture of my adopted mother, father and I.

"That would happen to be my adopted family Sarah and Jackson Donavan. They were wonderful parents even all-spark enjoyed their company. It was horrible to see them pass." I said softly and he turned to me.

"If you do not mind how did they offline?" he asked and I sighed.

"Car accident. A drunk driver ran a stop light hit them pretty good I was in the car but because all-spark resides in me. I was protected from instant death. They were not." I said looking down.

"I am sorry for your loss Silverspark." He said and I nodded then regained my composure.

"Though surely that wasn't the reason you showed yourself to me tonight what can I help you with." I asked and he smiled slightly.

"I was wondering about Jazz." he said and my Optics widened.

"Son of a glitch how could I forget." I face palmed then flashed around and walked back to the med bay only to have wrench thrown at me.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my..." I interrupted him catching the flying wrench and setting it on the table next to me.

"I have come for jazz. He needs to be brought back sooner or later and I choose sooner meaning now." I growled and he gave me a shocked look and I turned and walked into the back room where he kept Jazzes newly repaired body. I scanned it to be sure it was fully repaired before I laid my hand over his spark chamber and closed my eyes.

~mother it's all you now. ~

I sent to her and then I saw nothing but bright light. 


	8. Chapter 7

I smiled at the sight before me. Jazz was being checked over by ratchet as the poor mech complained.

"Come on Hatchet I'm fine." He had said about fifty times now each time earning a wrench to his helm.

"I would give up on complaining Jazz, he ain't gonna quit till he wants to." I said and he seemed to sigh in annoyance. I am willing to admit his misery was greatly amusing. That was when I heard footsteps coming up behind me.

"Prime great to see you've joined us. Jazz lives yet again." I said and he chuckled.

"I am glad to see you awake old friend." Optimus said and Jazz smirked.

"Thank you sir. Now can ya call off the medic I'm perfectly fine." Jazz said and Optimus looked over at ratchet who was waving a wrench threateningly at him.

"Uh nope you're on your own there Jazz." Optimus said and I laughed.

"Scared of the ole medic are we prime." I asked as we left poor jazz to his doom.

"And you are not." He said and I shrugged.

"Depends on his mood. And what stupid thing I did." I said and he chuckled.

"Silverspark I..." He was interrupted by will running over out of breathe.

"Optimus we ...got an energon signature come towards...earth." He said breathless and Optimus seemed to let out an irritated sigh.

"We will speak later Silverspark." He said and I nodded.

"Of course prime. Oh and if you need me remember I'm going to be with Mikaela today. I'm a com and bridge away." I said and he nodded as I walked to the main room.

"Hey Prowl." I said and waved.

"Silverspark." He said nodding in my direction as I walked through the ground bridge in my human form and once the bridge closed I was glopped by Mikaela how wonderful. 


	9. Chapter 8

Amelia groaned as she laid on the ground with Mikaela on top of her.

"Kaela I love you like a sister but get the hell off of me." Amelia groaned and Mikaela laughed pulling Amelia up with her.

"How have you been I haven't seen you since mission city." Mikaela said and she sighed.

"Well I have been busy actually. Dealing with government officials and such." Amelia said and she frowned.

"That sucks." She said and Amelia nodded.

"Yeah it does but the Autobot's have been keeping me quite entertained." Amelia said and she smiled.

"How's Optimus." She said and wiggled her eyebrows at Amelia.

"Seriously Mikaela." she asked blushing and looking away. Mikaela laughed and pulled her into the garage where her newly arrived father awaited.

"Hi Mr. Banes." She said and he nodded at her as he worked on building a bike from scraps it seemed.

"So..." Mikaela said yet again and Amelia sighed.

"Look Mikaela He is a prime I don't think he even has an interest in me. We are only friends." She said and Mikaela frowned.

"Wow you are blind." She said and Amelia gave her a shocked look.

"What?" she replied and Mikael laughed at her.

"He totally likes you. I can tell by the look he gives you. And that was only to two times I have been to your temporary base." Mikaela said and Amelia gave a thoughtful look.

"Maybe so but I doubt I would have the courage to tell him such things." She said softly looking down with a blush.

"For the love of... Amelia or Silverspark whatever name you go by now. You are a soldier and a carrier of the creator of their life and yet you cannot bring up the courage to tell a man or mech or whatever that you like him." Mikaela said slightly outraged. She continued to go on her little tuned out rant as Amelia thought of what she said.

((AN:: I'm just gonna call her Silverspark throughout the rest of the story screw it.))

:: Silverspark I must ask that you come back to base our newest member wishes to meet my second in command: -optimus

:: have Prowl send me a bridge and I will return Optimus.:: -Silverspark

"Hello are you even listening." Mikaela said and Silverspark frowned.

"My apologies Mikaela but I am needed back at base." She said and Mikael got a teary eyed look.

"Okay. Visit soon." She said down hearted and Silverspark frowned.

"Don't you start that crying thing I will be back and you know it." She said and hugged the young human then walked outside where her bridge awaited. She waved as she walked through then shifted to her Bipedal mode.

"Welcome back all-spark." Prowl said and she rolled her eyes.

"Prowl how many times have I told you too..." She was interrupted as he chuckled.

"Call you Silverspark many but as hard as it is to believe it is slightly fun to irritate you." He said and she gasped.

"Prowl is having fun...the world must be ending." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Go to primes office all-spark he and the new comer await." She sighed and shook her head.

"What am I to do with you?" She jokes and he raises an eyebrow.

"What can you do?" He said and she snorted.

"I'm not answering that. I will see you later prowler." She said with a smirk and walked away slightly laughing. After walking down a few hallways and greeting a few of her fellow soldiers she finally made it to primes office. She went to knock only for the door to open on its own she jumped back with a small squeak causing Optimus to chuckle slightly.

"That didn't happen you hear me prime." She said jokingly and he raised his hands in surrender chuckling.

"Come in." He said and she shook her head softly laughing. She looked away from him as she walked into the office to see a mech who looked slightly like Optimus except no flames.

"Hello you must be Ultra Magnus. Optimus has told me plenty good things of you." She said leaving out the part where the all spark knew every living and nonliving autobot and decepticon. The blue and red mech nodded and shook her hand.

"It is nice to meet you all-spark." He said and she frowned.

"Please call me Silverspark all spark is my mother." She joked and he just stood there with a serious look apparently not getting her humor. She looked over at optimus then back at the mech.

"She is too young to be involved with you Optimus." Magnus said and she looked at him shocked.

"Wait what." She said confused. They weren't courting, at least not yet.

"You two are courting are you not?" He said and she felt her spark jump at the thought.

"No we are not we are just good friends Ultra Magnus. She is young she has much more to learn before courting." She felt anger and sadness at those words and stood to her full height.

"It was nice to meet you ultra-Magnus. If you both will excuse me I told ratchet I would help him in the med bay. I will let the adults talk." She turned to leave only to be stopped outside the office by Optimus.

"Silverspark you know that is not what I meant." He said and she glared at him.

"I'm young Optimus I need to go learn things like how to keep my spark from falling for the wrong bots." She said. He gave her a shocked look as she pulled her arm from his grasp and walked away.

"Silverspark wait!" She heard him yell but she just kept walking. Soon she got to the nearly empty med bay the only being in there being ratchet who was sat at his desk looking over his medical files.

"I told you I was busy Ironhide..." Ratchet said only to look up and see Silverspark. He got up seeing the look in her eyes his fatherly instincts kicking in.

"Silver is something wrong." At that all her anger left and her optics filled with tears as she just broke down and she shook her head no. He frowned and locked the med bay door as he pulled her into his arms as she cried. He led her over to one of the berths and sat her down.

"What happened Silverspark?" He said gently as he sat next to her. She then began to slowly but surely explain what happened and he sighed pulling the sobbing femme he considered his daughter into his arms. Optimus had broken her spark with the words he said possibly ruining his chances with her. after a while of her sobbing and confiding in ratchet Silverspark felt her sparkling's bond stir and whipped her face of tears pulling Electra from her hold who starting whirling and clicking at her.

"Hello dear." She said softly still sitting in ratchets arms a few tears escaping her eyes.

"Ma...Ma...ma" the more Electra babbled the more Silverspark forgot about her broken spark and the more happy she felt. Ratchet patted Silverspark on the shoulder and unlocked the med bay door and grabbed his scanner.

"It's about time for Electra's checkup." Ratchet said and Silverspark nodded.

"Want to go see grandpa ratchet Electra dear." Silver said and Ratchet felt his spark jump at the thought of having his own grandchild and smiled at silver who instantly noticed his smile. Instantly he hid his smile and cleared his throat only to smile again as Electra babbled the first letters of his name and start reaching for him.

"Ra...ra...ra." She said. Silverspark almost fan girled at how cute her sparkling was being as she handed her over to ratchet. Unfortunately her happiness was short lasting as Optimus walked into the med bay. She looked down embarrassed by how she acted towards him plus saddened by the fact that he truly didn't like her the way she liked him.

"Optimus what are you doing here?" Ratchet said giving him a suspicious look seeing that he was obviously not injured.

"I need to speak with Silverspark." he said and anger flashed in ratchets eyes and Silver sighed.

"Its fine dad. I need to apologize anyway. Can you watch Electra for a bit?" She said softly not realizing she called him dad as she looked over at him. She saw his optics light up in happiness then gave her a worried look then nodded.

"Yes I can watch her. Go on a head." He said and Electra squealed at ratchet trying to get his attention causing Silver to smile but as soon as they left the med bay and walked out of the main hanger her smile fell. It was silent as they looked out at the sky.

"Silverspark I..." He said but he was interrupted by her.

"Look Optimus what I said earlier...I want to apologize. You are right I am young. In your terms I am still a teen and I do need to learn. I know how I acted earlier was childish and I want to apologize and tell you not to worry about it. As the leader of the Autobot's you shouldn't have to worry about your soldiers acting like a school girl with a crush." She said and it almost looked like Optimus got a hurt look before he got his seriously look again.

"I apologize as well. I should have thought of a better way to phrase those words. You may be young but you are at times wise beyond your years." He said wishing he could tell her how he really felt yet knew he probably ruined the chance of ever courting her because of his words.

"I believe we are now even Optimus. Are we still friends." She asked though hoping beyond hope that he would say they were more even if she knew he wouldn't.

"Yes we are still friends." He said and they both went their separate ways. Optimus to his Office and Silverspark back to the med bay where Ratchet and her sparkling awaited. 


	10. Chapter 9

Silverspark slammed her sword into the training dummy as Sideswipe instructed easily cutting through the armor of it. She ripped her sword out of its chest and kicked its head as hard as she could causing it to fly off hitting Sunstreaker in the face.

"Better?" She asked and sideswipe snorted in laughter.

"Well if you would stop hitting me in the faceplates with the dummies heads then yes better." Sunstreaker said and she smiled.

"Too fun not sorry sunny." She said and he rolled his eyes.

"Hey Silver ratchet wants you in the med bay. Something about a check up." Will said and she smiled.

"Thanks will." She said and sheathed her swords.

"Same time tomorrow Sunnyside up?" She asked the twins who both groaned at their new nickname.

"Yes same time tomorrow." Sunshine said and Silverspark left the room laughing as she went. She stopped by Jazz's office and grabbed her daughter then headed towards the med bay. She walked past prime's office just as he walked out almost running into him.

"Oh oops. Sorry Optimus." She said sending him a smile her spark squeezing in slight pain though she hid it well.

"Its fine have no worries Silverspark. Are you heading to the med bay." he asked and she nodded.

"Yes you're welcome to join me if you like." She said and he nodded walking with her to the med bay.

"So what is taking you to the med bay?" She asked and he looked over towards her.

"Checkup. What about you." He asked and she looked over at him then forward.

"Electra and I are up for our own checkup dad never got to finish hers." Silverspark said and he nodded. After an awkward silence they finally made it to the med bay only to hear yelling and a few crashes. She frowned and looked over at Optimus they both walked in only for Silverspark to deflect a wrench from hitting Electra who started crying. She bounced her slightly holding her close as she glared at her father who had thrown it at the two twins who had just ran out the door.

"Scrap is she alright." he runs over and Silverspark growled holding her close to her chest. She had calmed her down enough that she stopped crying but she was shaking still pretty scared.

"It was deflected in time. Electra is unharmed." Optimus said and the sparkling reached for him. He was slightly shocked but Silverspark handed her over to him as her father started her checkup. Moments later and she was finished and took a now sleeping Sparkling from optimus she never knew how good optimus was with sparkling's till that moment. She smiled at him.

"Thank you Optimus." She said with a smile and left the med bay and walked to the main room where she promised bee he could see his little sister again.

~time skip~

It had been almost three months since the wrench incident and her little sparkling had grown a lot. Speak of the devil.

"Momma!" She looked over at Electra with a smile as she waddled into her office.

"Hello dear weren't you supposed to be with Optimus." She said and Electra giggled.

"Gampa said bweak so we come see momma." She said and Silverspark laughed softly and picked her up.

"Is that so?" She said as she heard a baritone like chuckle.

"It is." Optimus said and she smiled at him.

"Afternoon Optimus." He smiled at her.

"Would you like to come with me for some energon?" He asked with an almost nervous look about him and she nodded.

"That would be wonderful." She said and he offered his arm and she took it as they both walked from her office towards the Autobot's rec room.

"So how has your morning been?" Optimus asked as he brought over three cups of energon on with a small straw for Electra.

"It's gone well. Tons of paperwork but none the less well. And yours?" She asked.

"It is normal. A few meetings some paperwork and a mission to Texas." He said and she nodded helping Electra with her cup before taking a drink of her own energon. Optimus watched her admiring how great of a mother she is despite her youth. He couldn't help but be proud that she is the femme he fell for.

"I heard from a friend that you like music." Optimus said trying to start a conversation.

"Indeed I do. I use to compose my own music actually. Maybe I will play a song or two for you sometime." She said blushing slightly. A few of the Autobot's noticed this and gave each other knowing looks.

"That would be great." He said blushing himself which is something he has never exactly done before.

"Daddy!" Electra squealed at him causing them both to laugh. Electra had taken to calling optimus her father. She couldn't have picked a better mech.

"Yes Electra." He asked and she giggled.

"You bush daddy." His blush deepened causing Silverspark to laugh.

"Oh quit teasing your father Ellie dear." She said causing the sparkling to giggle. What both Optimus and Silverspark didn't know was that their sparkling had a plan to get them together. Of course it was Jazz and the terror twins that came up with it they just involved the child who loved their leaders.

"Optimus Silverspark you are needed in the main room." They heard over the intercom and both groaned.

"Great." She mumbled then chugged down her energon grabbing her daughter's cup and her daughter then followed optimus to the main room where Galloway waited.

"What did I say about that thing being in the main room? Its loud and obnoxious get rid of it." He said causing both Optimus and Silverspark to growl at him.

"You do not speak of my daughter that way for I could say the same about you director Galloway." Silverspark growled at him and he back away in fear. Optimus laid a hand upon her shoulder calming her and she began to help her daughter drink her energon yet again. She heard a few snickers around the room and smirked. She looked up at the screen to find morshower smirking slightly.

"Nicely done Major." He said and she shook her head and laughed looking over at Optimus and he nodded taking Electra from her and she shifted to her human form and optimus set her next to will on the cat walk.

"Nice to see you again sir. How's the wife and kids." She asked and he chuckled.

"They are fine but I did not call for social there was a complaint about a decepticon around Greenland." He said and she frowned.

"I see anything that is needed to know." She asked seriously and he nodded.

"Also there seems to be an autobot in the area as well so you will be needed on this mission." He said and she frowned. She hasn't been even a day away from her daughter since they build this group.

"A...are you sure sir I...uh...I mean I haven't been away..." He nodded understanding instantly.

"You haven't been away from your child. I know the feeling Amelia. Trust me I do but there are times you must leave. You won't be leaving forever it will only be for a few days. She will be fine. Leave her with someone you trust." He said and her frown deepened. The only three she trusted with her daughter was optimus, jazz, and ratchet and they would all be needed on this mission. Her worry deepened and she nodded.

"Very well." She said and he could see the worry on her face.

"She will be fine major." He said and she nodded not fully believing that. She stepped off the cat walk and shifted to her bipedal mode and walked over gently taking Electra from optimus holding her close to her chest.

"Momma otay." she asked and Silverspark nodded.

"Momma's fine honey. Momma's fine." She said though knew her daughter felt her worry through their bond.

"Momma no worry." She said hugging her. Silverspark couldn't help but hug her back tear filling her eyes. She loved her to death and doubted she could leave her for long. Optimus gave her a worried look. He knew how much she hated not being near her daughter for long he knew she would be distracted throughout this mission. He didn't like seeing her like this at all.

"We can leave her with Prowl she will be fine with him." He said and she nodded looking down at her daughter who was laughing at the faces sideswipe was making at her.

"I do hope so." She said softly.

~0~0~

Hours later and they were ready to leave.

"Okay so she needs a nap at least once and fed at least three to four times a day. She will need to be bathed of course and she should be in bed by nine." She said giving her daughter a worried look.

"She will be fine Silverspark you know I will protect her with my life." Prowl said and she gave him a nervous smile.

"I know prowl." She said and he chuckled.

"Go you are needed silver." She frowned and hugged her daughter again causing her to frown.

"Momma no go." She said with tears in her eyes.

"I will be back baby I promise then we can play whatever game you like. I love you." She said and Electra nodded.

"Love you momma." She said just as silver pulled into the plane Electra started crying.

"Momma!" it took all Silverspark had not to say screw it and drive off that plane to her daughter.

"She will be fine Silverspark." Optimus had reminded her multiple times sensing her worry. She frowned shifting to her human form and started literally pacing back and forth.

"How do you know she could be running around the base with prowl passed out in his office because the damn terror twins. Or worse she could be lost in the base and..." She was interrupted by Optimus's holoform grabbing her shoulders stopping her pacing.

"She will be fine. I called prowl a few moments ago she is napping. Take a breath calm yourself. We are going to need you to keep your processor for this mission Silverspark." He said and she nodded closing her eyes and taking a breather. She felt herself slowly calm and opened her eyes giving him a small smile.

"Better." he asked and she nodded.

"Thank you." She said softly and he smiled back at her.

"You're quite welcome." He said looking into her eyes for something and whatever it was he must have found it because he started to lean in. Silverspark was too lost in his bright blue eyes to notice such a thing till one of the soldiers brought them both out of the trance by yelling about their landing.

"Umm we should." She said and he nodded.

"Right." Optimus disengaged his holoform and prepared to leave the plane. Once they landed Silverspark shifted back to her bipedal mode, then her alt-mode as they all drove off the plane. A few hours into their drive Silverspark sensed a spark signature nearby surrounded by at least two others.

"Half a mile turn right onto the dirty road and follow that prime. That's where the signal is. There are two others as well be prepared." She said.

"Noted." He returned over the com and they continued their drive following her directions only she didn't catch the other five till it was too late.

"Prime five more were surrounded." She said just as they jumped out she quickly transformed dodging one of them only to be shot in the shoulder by another. She fell to the ground but quickly got up and began fighting the best she could luckily the autobot that had landed near by decided to join them. He was a slight blur but soon enough the cons were taken care of.

"There were six cons I only count five...where's the sixth." She asked as she stood up. She looked up and heard cannon fire and gasped pushing ratchet out of the way taking the hit as Ironhide, the mystery mech, and jazz went after the con.

~momma! ~ -Electra

She heard her sparkling over the bond and fought to stay awake for her.

"Silverspark. Listen you need to stay awake alright. If not for me then for your daughter." She heard a voice say and looked over to see it was ratchet talking to her. She sent him a small smile then felt someone grab her hand and looked over to find it was optimus.

"Stay awake silver." He said and she could just hear the fear in his voice. She could feel herself slipping away she wanted to fight. She wanted to live for her daughter, for optimus. But she was weakening quickly. She only had enough energy to send her love to her daughter and say three words to optimus before she felt emergency stasis take over.

"I love you." She whispered hoping he heard as her vision went black. 


	11. Chapter 10

Silverspark has been in stasis for some time now and optimus had fear that she wouldn't wake up no matter how many times ratchet told him it was temporary so her body could heal. Electra had grown a few inches over the few weeks Silver had been comatose and he couldn't help but feel old.

"Daddy! Daddy! Mommy spoke to me..." She said and optimus looked shocked.

"What do you mean she spoke to you?" He asked and she smiled.

"Mommy used da bond. She said she love us and will try to wake soon." She said and he smiled.

"Tell her I love her too and that I cannot wait." He said and Electra smiled and nodded then ran off to find jazz, bumblebee, and the twins.

"Jazzy! Sunny! Sides! Bee!" She yelled in the main room and they all ran over to her in worry.

"What is it lil lady." Jazz said instantly calming when he saw her smile.

"Yeah what's up Ellie?" Sides said and sunny stayed quiet.

"Daddy said he loved mommy." She said excitedly the four mechs shared a look then cheered with the toddler. The rest of the Autobot's either chuckled at their behavior or rolled their eyes in irritation. Soon the five cybertronian's hoped their two leaders would soon become one.

~0~0~

Silverspark Groaned as she started to stir awake. She heard a small gasp then a loud crash which caused her systems to load faster than normal. Her battle computer instantly activated and she jumped from the berth her swords at the ready.

"Silverspark. Calm yourself your safe I just dropped my wrench." Ratchet said to her and as she comprehended his words she slowly calmed down, that's when the pain hit her and she groaned her legs giving out on her. Her swords sheathed themselves as ratchet caught her helping her back onto the berth.

"What happened?" She asked her voice straining unfortunately showing how much pain she was in.

"You were shot." Ratchet replied and she frowned.

"Who the hell shot me?" She growled and he gently pushed her back down as she went to sit up.

"A con. Blackout to be specific. He has been taken care of do not worry." she let him push her back down and sighed.

"How's Electra and Optimus. Do they know I'm awake." She asked and he nodded.

"I have just informed them." He said and walked over and grabbed his scanner and walked back over to her med berth just as Optimus walked in carrying Electra into the med bay.

"Mommy wake!" She squealed excitedly and Silverspark laughed softly trying not to show the pain it caused to do so.

"Yes I am little light." She said with a small smile. The youngling smiled back and reached for her.

"You need to be very careful Electra Silverspark is still hurt." ratchet told her and she nodded.

"Electra be careful." The sparkling replied causing them to chuckle. Optimus sat Electra next to her mother who pulled the sparkling close to her.

"She missed you." Optimus said and Silverspark gave him a knowing look.

"As have you it would seem." She said and smiled at him. He blushed and she laughed only to give a small flinch unnoticeable to others but ratchet easily noticed.

"Don't strain yourself Silver." He said and she nodded to him as he left for his office giving them time to talk.

"So. You love me." She asked Optimus her voice casual yet her eyes showed her hope that his words were true. Optimus sighed if there was a time to tell her it would be now. So he took a breath and spilled his feelings to her.

"I do very much. The moment I laid my optics upon you I felt a small spark. I did not know what it was then but now I do. I do have hopes that you feel the same." He said noticing her smile grown wider as her eyes filled with tears.

"Of course I feel the same Optimus. How could I not. You're brave, caring, serious with an every once in a while humor, and I just couldn't help falling in love with you." She said knowing how cheesy it all sounded. She just had no other way of explaining it. After a while of staring into each other's optics with love struck human children Silverspark asked the question they had both been thinking.

"So...what does this mean for us?" She asked hoping he would say the words that she so dearly wished to hear. Optimus thought about it for a moment then smiled.

"Will you allow me to court you Silverspark." He asked and instantly her spark skipped a beat as her smile widened.

"Of course Optimus." She replied and laughed as their daughter squealed in happiness. She heard a crash from ratchets office as well as soft cursing and she giggled. Ratchet stepped out with a disheveled look about himself.

"What's with the screaming?" He asked and Electra smiled at him and his look softened.

"Mommy daddy court gampa." She said and he chuckled.

"About time. You two have been skidding around each other like two crushing younglings." He said and Silverspark looked at her father figure a bit shocked he would say such a thing. He chuckled and walked back into his office leaving the three to talk he had hopes they would last many lifetimes. 


	12. Chapter 11

((Warning rated M content further down in the chapter))

It had been a year since optimus had asked Silverspark to be his girlfriend and she couldn't be happier. After both their work filled days were over they would either play together with their daughter or leave her with ratchet and go for a drive and just talk. On their breaks they would sit with their daughter drinking energon and talking about how their day was so far. She loved every minute of it. She hasn't felt this happy since her brother and Mikaela got together and that was years ago. She heard a while ago from Sam that he was going to college in a few months. She was told he wanted her to see him off as well as Mikaela. Unfortunately with all the work she has to get done, she had to decline. She felt kind of bad about it but she did tell him that if she ever got the chance she would come visit him at college.

"Hi mom" Silverspark jumped from her thoughts as her youngling daughter ran into the room giggling followed by a chuckling optimus.

"Hello Electra, Optimus." She replied as she stood and kissed Optimus on the cheek plating causing him to blush. She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Good afternoon Silver. Care to join us for some lunch." He asked and she smiled and nodded.

"Have i ever told you no." She joked and he faked a thoughtful look.

"Well there was that one time..." He trailed off joining in her joking manner. She gently hit his arm laughing. He chuckled wrapping an arm around her waist as they walked into the cafeteria. Silverspark gave her father an odd look as he zoomed out of the room with an excited look.

"Well that was weird. He must be getting knew wrenches or something." Optimus shrugged hiding his nervousness. He was planning on proposing to her and Ratchet was helping him with the planning. He prayed to primus that she would say yes. Of course ratchet had warned him that bonding to her would cause her to become sparked. She gave him a worried look as he gave a nervous chuckle.

"Are you alright Optimus?" She asked and he nodded. She gave him a suspicious look but no the less let it go.

"Yes. I'm fine shall we sit." He asked and she nodded with a soft smile. Electra and Silverspark sat down at the table as optimus grabbed their energon.

"Mom why is dad acting weird." Electra asked and Silverspark shrugged in reply.

"I have no idea love. Why don't you see if Jazz or bee can get it outta him later." She said and Electra smile mischievously.

"Okay." She said and Silver shook her head with a small chuckle. Optimus walked back over and handed them both their energon.

"What's got you using that look?" Optimus asked and Electra smiled sweetly.

"Nothing dad." she Said happily and he gave her a suspicious look.

"Oh let it go Optimus." Silverspark laughed and he shook his head he intently knew those two were planning something.

"Very well. How has your day been so far?" He asked and they went on with their normal routine. Later on that day after the work day had passed Optimus walked into Silverspark's office with a nervous air about him. Silverspark gave him a worried look. He had been avoiding her after their first break and she was worried.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly and he nodded.

"Would you liked to go on a drive with me?" He asked and she nodded.

"Of course just give me one moment to lock up and we can leave." She said and he nodded. Electra was in the med bay with her grandfather. Being taught about the Cybertronian body and such. She had taken an interest in being a medic and her parent's couldn't be prouder. Pulling herself out of her thoughts yet again Silverspark locked up her office and followed optimus out to the tarmac where they both transformed and left the base heading towards their favorite spot. Once they arrived it was a little after dark and you could easily see the stars shining brightly in the sky.

"Is everything alright Optimus? You have been acting strange lately and..." She was interrupted as she turned finding optimus down on one knee giving her a nervous look.

"Silverspark. I have loved you since I first laid eyes on you. Your compassionate, beautiful, slightly cunning, and have a great sense of humor." She covered her mouth plates in shock at what was happening at this moment. He was proposing to her.

"So I must ask, will you do me the honor of becoming my bonded." He asked and the tears instantly fell as she nodded vigorously.

"Yes...how could I ever say no to you?" She said with a smile and he stood up and kissed her swinging her in a circle happily. She giggled happily as he sat her back on her feet.

"When shall it be done?" She asked and he got a confused look.

"I haven't thought that far ahead though whenever you're ready." He said and she smiled mischievously.

"How about now." She said and he chuckled and gently kissed her yet again.

"If that is what you wish." He said and she nodded.

((Rate M content))

"It is." She said gazing into his eyes lovingly. He smiled as he shared her gaze and leaned in kissing her passionately. She returned his kiss eagerly deepening it slightly gaining a moan from him. She smirked as she wrapped her arms around his neck. They pulled away to breathe and he started nibbling on her neck cables gaining a moan from her She leaned her head back giving him better access to her. He growled as she ran her servos over the cracks in his plating enticingly. He gently laid her on the ground as he coasted her into opening her chest plating just as he did the same. She gasped as their sparks floated from within their chests and slowly joined with each other. She groaned arching her back in pleasure as his memories flashed throughout her processor just as hers flashed before his. She felt her port open and something insert into her and she moaned loving the feeling of him inside her. Moments later they both had over loaded and their sparks disconnected from each other.

((End of rate M content))

Silverspark Purred as she snuggled against her mate happily. She sent her love down their newly formed bond receiving the same feeling in return causing her to smile.

Mom where are you guys grandpa is wondering where you both are. Something about a medical exam you were supposed to do before you left for the day. - Electra

Silverspark's optics widened at her daughters com and she groaned.

"Shit." She mumbled sitting up.

"What's wrong?" Optimus asked concerned he had done something wrong.

"I forgot all about Prowls medical exam." She said and he almost sighed in relief though instead chuckled.

"Oops." He said and she slightly laughed with him.

"Oops is right dads gonna kill me." She groaned flopping back on the ground.

Silverspark get your Tailpipe back to base immediately or so help me I am taking away your optimus privileges. -Ratchet

The hell you can't do that. -Silverspark

Watch me now get back here. You have a medical exam to do. - Ratchet

She huphed and got up.

"I've been told I will get my optimus privileges taken away if I don't return." She said and he slightly laughed at her.

"Well then shall we leave?" He said and she nodded. They both transformed and headed off towards the base. Once they arrived Silverspark quickly rushed to the med bay.

"I'm here." She said practically out of breathe. Ratchet shook his head and pointed at prowl. She nodded and instantly got to work. An hour later and prowl was free to leave and ratchet was doing her medical exam.

"So you and Optimus finally bonded. Wondered when that was going to happen." He said teasingly and she groaned.

"Dad." She whined and he chuckled smiling at her.

"Oh I know your overly happy today because you didn't once hit Prowl or the twins with a wrench we they smarted off to you." He said and she smiled at him.

"I am happy dad. Oh and uh Prowls sparked." She said and he gave her a shocked look.

"WHAT!" He exclaimed and she giggled.

Probably shouldn't have told him that. - All spark

Oops- silverspark

The all spark laughed with her at her father's face as he stared at her.

"Oh it gets better...Jazz is the creator." At this Ratchet glitched. She busted out laughing just as Electra walked into the room.

"What happened to grandpa?" She asked and silverspark smiled at her daughter.

"I told him about uncle prowl and Jazz." She said and Electra squealed then walked over and woke up her grandfather.

"Weren't expecting that were you." She said as he woke up and he huphed.

"No. I mean Jazz and Prowl...I was more expecting Ultra Magnus and Prowl but I suppose opposites attract." He said and she helped him up with a giggle.

"Indeed they do." She turned at the sound of the voice she so loved.

"Hello love." She said and he smiled at her.

"Hello silver." He greeted and she walked over and hugged him. Electra shared a look with her newly awoken grandfather and snickered already knowing her mother would soon find herself in the same predicament as prowl.

"I want a baby brother." She told her parents then walked out towards her room. Too put it lightly the three adult cybertronians laughed. 


End file.
